Flash memory is an electronic non-volatile computer storage medium that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. It is used in a wide variety of electronic devices and equipment (e.g., consumer electronics, automotive, etc.). Common types of flash memory cells include stacked gate memory cells and split-gate memory cells. Split-gate memory cells have several advantages over stacked gate memory cells, such as lower power consumption, higher injection efficiency, less susceptibility to short channel effects, and over erase immunity.